


No Strings Attached

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: To Alter The String [3]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Usnavi gets it kinda, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one who could see strings Usnavi seriously didn’t pay enough attention to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think I figured it out

The string around his finger had long since faded after the month of the wedding. Not completely, no one's string fades forever, but it was just about gone. The string was now a faded, dirty red color hanging sadly onto his finger. Usnavi didn’t seem to care much honestly. Benny and Nina were happy, Vanessa was happy, everyone seemed fairly happy and this was all that currently mattered to him.  
Honestly one of the most surprising things other than the entire cutting some strings and putting two together thing that had even happened this past month was Sonny explaining to Usnavi that he could see he and Pete’s string for at least a few seconds.   
  
“Maybe its a thing that happens when you and your soulmate realize you belong together or somethin’.” He had said. This made Usnavi wonder if Benny and Nina were able to see their own for a few split seconds as they were getting married. What also confused Usnavi was Sonny and Pete? For one who could see strings he seriously didn’t pay enough attention to them. He never would've guessed Sonny and Pete of all pairs would be one. What about other people within the barrio? Did they have people around here who were their soulmates but didn’t really realize?   
Then there was Vanessa. Oh man did he mess up with her string. Who was she to be with now? Would she be okay without having a soulmate? Would he himself be okay without a soulmate? Maybe...a snap of someone's fingers and Usnavi quickly shook his head of the thoughts and looked up. Speak of the devil-   
  
“Hey earth to Usnavi. Hello? You alive in there?” Vanessa looked a bit concerned at the other, “You didn’t answer my question…”   
  
“Question?”  he tilted his head. _‘Usnavi you are such an idiot’_ _  
_   
“I asked you how you’ve been? You seem super spaced lately. I worry bout’ you.”   
  
_‘Now you’ve gone and worried her Usnavi. Good damn job’_ “I uhm...well I’ve just been thinking about the entire Benny and Nina thing you know? Never really payed any attention to any of that string stuff till Benny brought it up way back.” Usnavi awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head out of habbit. It was true though, he’d never been curious about this sorta stuff till Benny brought it up because he wanted to alter he and Nina’s strings. Now the subject of who is destined to be with who was on mind for at least half the day and most of the night.   
  
“Well then maybe you should come over tonight. I thought about having a party of some sort, or maybe just a little friendly get together since I don’t get to see you guys much. It would be pretty cool you know?” She smiled a little, “Maybe help get that mind of yours off all the soulmate string stuff.”   
  
Usnavi pondered the idea as he moved to start making the cup of coffee he normally gave Vanessa any time she came around. Before he could really say anything Sonny clapped his hands together, “Man that sounds awesome Vanessa! Are I and Pete aloud to come along too?”   
  
“You and Pete? I mean I don’t see why not, you are my friends anyways right? Least you are, not so sure about Pete.” She took the coffee from Usnavi and smiled, “It’ll be a nice get together I think. Maybe Usnavi can finally show me how he makes his café con leche so well.” Vanessa smirked. “Honestly can’t find any as good as it is here.”   
  
Sonny laughed, “Thats because ‘Navi’s is the best in all of New York! Isn’t that right Usnavi?”   
  
“Well I wouldn’t mean the best of all New York. Maybe the best around the barrio but thats about it. There could be plenty of other places with better café than myself.” He liked the idea that his own coffee was only preserved for his small neighborhood among the people. Made it feel all the more like something that helped people get along and get to know each other through.   
  
“Yeah now thats what you say.” Sonny nudged him playfully, “But I say its the best in New York. Beats any of the other stuff around here if you ask me personally.” He then looked to Vanessa, “Get together things tonight right? I’ll have to see if Pete’s free tonight.”   
  
“If he is than hes more than welcome to come, like I said, you both are. Now I’ll see you two tonight. And I mean it, you better be there Usnavi.” She pulled the other somewhat over the counter and kissed his cheek, “Thats for the café. See you two later.” and with that she left the small store.   
  
Usnavi watched her leave quietly, moving his hand to his cheek, “Sonny I think I figured something out…”   
  
“Figured what out? Were we talking about something you couldn’t figure out earlier?”   
  
“No I ..I think I figured out the string problem.” 


	2. These Two People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-yeah and you know how I made them soulmates and was talking to you about how I was worried about Nina’s soulmate being upset? And how I knew Benny’s wouldn’t be already because they had more of a friendship with Benny than a love relationship? Well...I messed up...and now I’m really worried about them because neither of them have soulmates and instead their strings hang sadly on their fingers broken and dead looking.”

_ ‘This stupid thing started an hour ago Usnavi you idiot. Just knock on the door already.’  _ He was frozen there. Sonny and Pete had already gone in before him, but for some reason Usnavi couldn’t bring himself to move his legs. Maybe it was this stupid idea he’d built up in his head with the strings. How he and Vanessa were destined to be soulmates. What if he was wrong? What if he was really destined to be alone forever, without some soulmate to be there for him like everyone else and Vanessa found another? More and more bitter thoughts came up but were quickly pushed away with the sound of the opening door.    
  
“Yo Usnavi get in here already!” Benny snapped him back into reality, Usnavi jumping a little at the sudden voice.   
  
“R-right sorry. Thinking.” he laughed awkwardly, pushing past Benny and making his way into the small home.    
  
Usnavi didn’t quite focus on anyone but instead focused on the strings that held each couple together. He began to envy these strings. Specially Benny and Nina’s, the newly weds. Their string was a very bright red, almost glowing, something he noticed a lot of married couples had. A normal couple, one who is dating and aware they are soulmates have a bright string but what he's noticed is it doesn’t glow like the married couples. Sonny and Pete’s string is like this, nice and warm and welcoming around their fingers. And then there were those who didn’t know they were soulmates. These strings were  a dark red, almost the shade of blood. Dani and Carla had a string like this. Did they want theirs like this? Usnavi wasn’t sure. Last, there was he and Vanessa’s strings. The strings he’d ruined. Dull little things, almost colorless. The red had long faded from them and the hung sadly from their fingers, neither being tied to another. He knew just how to fix this, but wasn’t sure if Vanessa would ever feel the same way he felt for her.   
  
The night seemed to never end really, the get together was quite a bit of fun for everyone. “You guys would not believe the jobs I’ve had.” Benny laughed hard, “There was this one where I was a waiter. Man that job was a terrible idea.” he rambled on about the multiple jobs he’d had. Surprisingly enough after he was fired Benny had  _ a lot _ of jobs.   
  
Vanessa, being somewhat worried about Usnavi, took his hand quickly and quietly pulled him out of the room as the others talked, taking him onto the fire escape. “You wanna tell me what's up with you?” she asked softly.   
  
“I uhm..w-well yeah I’m fine.” Usnavi smiled a little, “As fine as I possibly can be.”   
  
“That's bullshit Usnavi.” Vanessa crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow but not really glaring at him. More of a worried and concerned look. “Whats wrong?”   
  
Usnavi sighed, “You know those stories about the red string of fate. How everyone has one and its always attached to another, sometimes multiple people at once?”   
  
“Yeah.” Her expression softened, “I remember hearing about them. Said there was always that one person in the world who could see the strings as well but it was really rare. I always thought the stories were garbage until recent events with Nina and Benny. When I came to talk to you about it after Benny told me you had this ability.”   
  
“Y-yeah and you know how I made them soulmates and was talking to you about how I was worried about Nina’s soulmate being upset? And how I knew Benny’s wouldn’t be already because they had more of a friendship with Benny than a love relationship? Well...I messed up...and now I’m really worried about them because neither of them have soulmates and instead their strings hang sadly on their fingers broken and dead looking.”   
  
Vanessa wasn’t sure what to say, but she was positive she knew what he was trying to tell her. “Have you attempted to tie the two strings together?”   
  
He shook his head, looking out across the city, “I’m worried about trying that. A little afraid it might be too late for me to do that.”   
  
“Well…” she paused. “How do they feel about each other?”   
  
“I mean I know one of them really likes the other, always makes sure she's got the best of anything she wants. Or he tries at least. He sees this woman as a goddess but whenever she comes by the guy loses all sense of communication and gets really awkward around her.” Usnavi laughed, smiling a little, “He's really worried that she’d never like him  back. And now that his string is no longer attached to anything, he's afraid that it will never work out with her.”   
  
“And what about the girl? Whats she like hmm?”   
  
“Well everything about her is amazing. I’d have to agree with him. Shes very pretty, doesn’t let anyone tell her what she should and shouldn’t do. Could probably beat the guy up if she wanted to.” he snorted, who was he kidding, Vanessa probably could beat him up. “Sometimes the guy’s er...brother... has to talk to her for him because he can’t do it himself.”   
  
“Usnavi.” Vanessa slowly took his hands into her’s, turning him around and making him face her. “Are these two people you and me?”   
  
Usnavi fiddled a little, shuffling his feet. “If I’d said yes...then would you still like me? We don’t have to be soulmates to like each other right? O-or maybe if we just...stayed friends yeah? We don’t have to be lovers. I can understand if you don’t want that...maybe-” he was cut off by a kiss from Vanessa, throwing him off at first but slowly he closed his eyes and accepted it.   
  
It was Vanessa to pull away first, smiling at the look on Usnavi’s face. “Soulmates or not, I love you Usnavi.”   
  
“Even if our strings aren’t attached? I mean man I really messed them up…”   
  
“Yes ‘Navi. Even if there's no strings attached.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go thats the end of it.  
> I'm sorry this took like...the longest time ever to update...I've been really busy.

**Author's Note:**

> This ones pretty short since I'm kinda cutting it up into two different chapters rather than one long one like the first part was qvq  
> Its also like...super late here and school starts back up again so I just have kinda been really busy I'm sorry.  
> This parts kinda a mess ugh but I'll fix it later.


End file.
